Dou Kokanezawa
Dou Kokanezawa (ドー コカネザワ, Dou Kokanezawa) is Chikara Kokanezawa's third-born child and a member of the Kokanezawa Clan of Jikain Village. Appearance Dou has long brown hair he keeps tied in a high ponytail and black eyes. He also has a beard and mustache shaved. He normally wears the typical clothes of the Jikain Village, choosing long black robes similar to a kimono. Personality Through a first impression, one can think of Dou was very rude, unfriendly and disrespectful, because of his blunt ways of talking. He also prefers being alone than with other people, not getting along with many people of his family and being in bad terms with his Mother, and seemingly, his Father too. He is brutally honest, not holding himself and always saying what he thinks when asked or provoked enough. Despite all this, if his actions are analysed, Dou can be considered one of the kindest members of the Kokanezawa family, especially when compared to some of his siblings. He disapproves of many of his relatives' actions, especially of Chikara and Yume's greed and lying, and can often be seen reprimanding his biological younger Tsukuri for his thoughts. Dou is described by his servants as unbiased, responsible and honest; deep inside he is a good-hearted person. He is often impolite to visitors, even to the point of directly telling them to leave, but this is because he doesn't want other people to fall victims of his family's dishonest actions, mainly Yume's seduction for benefits. When near his younger siblings Chi, Hibiki and Wakana, Dou shows a much friendly, generous and sympathetic side, being nice to them. In fact, those three are the ones Dou cares about and loves the most. Background Dou was born as Chikara's third child, with his wife Arata. Being a genius, he learned how to control his aura when he was 3 or 4 years old and some time after that, developed his Hatsu. Abilities & Powers Nen Dou is a Specialist. He is considered a Nen genius, as he awakened it without receiving any prior training. Invisible Visitor '(世界への窓, ''Window To The World) '''Type: Specialization With this Nen ability, Dou can see an ambient in real time, without actually being there. He can also move and touch certain objects there. However, some conditions need to be fulfilled before the ability can be used: # Dou has to have been in the chosen place one hour before using the ability. # He needs to remember how the place looks, remember its smell, sound and the taste of something present there at the time. # He needs to have touched at least one thing present in the place. The ability needs all the conditions to be fulfilled, or else it won't work. If all of them have been completed, all Dou needs to do is close his eyes and focus on the place he wants to see. Few seconds later, the ability will be activated and Dou will be able to see the chosen place as it looks like currently. If, while the ability is active, one hour passes after Dou visited it, it will immediately deactivate.